Día 14: La suerte de un perdedor
by Uuntulis
Summary: Un tarde sencilla de videojuegos junto con helado y papas ¿qué cosa podría perturbar la rutina de aquella tarde de amigos entre Neji y Tenten? Este escrito participa en Mes nejiten 2018, palabras utilizadas videojuegos y apuesta.


**Autor:** Pire/Uuntulis

 **Título:** La suerte de un perdedor

 **Tipo** : One-shot

 **Género:** Comedia romántica

 **Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Decidí seguir escribiendo los retos desde donde me quedé hasta finalizar los 30 relatos, a pesar de haber transcurrido un tiempo, terminaré. Ideas tomadas: apuesta y videojuegos.

 **Día 14:** La suerte de un perdedor

* * *

Se tensó mientras presionaba con cierta fuerza los botones, su excesiva confianza cayó en picada aquel día.

Todo parecía ir siguiendo la misma rutina de cada domingo en la mañana desde hace años. Tenten se dirigía a su casa con una bolsa enorme de frituras, él preparó la consola, con ambos par de controles y cantidades excesivas de sodas, esto había surgido hace tiempo cuando entablaron una amistad extraña y descubrieron que poseían el mismo espíritu competitivo por los videojuegos.

Tenten era la única mujer que conocía que compartía aquellos gustos y más aún de acompañar las frituras con helado, lo cual le resultaba extraño hasta al idiota de Naruto. Mujer. Aquella palabra solía pasarle desapercibida o restándole importancia hasta que ciertas cosas fueron enfatizando. Aquel rostro de arrepentido cuando necesitaba un favor de él, sus orbes brillantes observando el helado o aquella risa avergonzada que se le escapaba ante alguna torpeza.

Neji Hyuga sentía cosas de las cuales no estaba acostumbrado, aunque con éxito solía ignorarlos o reprimirlos. Aunque aquel domingo le fue imposible. Y fue evidente cuando su barra de vida comenzó a descender drásticamente en contra de Tenten en Samurai Shodow V, frunció el ceño, eso era inaceptable.

―Oh, Neji, hoy será el día en el que caigas ¿Qué apostaremos hoy?

El Hyuga presionó fuertemente los botones, realizando movimientos especiales, pero Tenten huía de sus ataques.

―No lo sé, elige.

Ella rio divertida.

―El ganador podrá pedirle cualquier cosa al perdedor.

Neji asintió y tomó una papa frita de la bolsa que se situaba reposando en la mesa. Él sabía que es lo que quisiera pedir pero no lograba encontrar las palabras para exteriorizarlo.

"Tenten, jamás vuelvas a traer falda"

De forma involuntaria sus orbes malvas miraron un instante a la castaña sentada a su lado con una falda de mezclilla dejando una clara imagen de sus piernas níveas. Ese descuido le dio oportunidad a Tenten de usar un movimiento especial.

El genio Hyuga respiró profundamente aceptando sin poder bloquear el último golpe, trayendo la victoria a su compañera de juegos. Ella celebró exteriorizándolo y riendo fuertemente, la sensación de victoria era su mayor premio.

Neji maldijo internamente y la miró, esperando con cierta duda que es lo que Tenten pretendía al sugerir aquella apuesta.

―Veamos, lo que quiero pienso tomarlo y espero que no objetes Neji.―Lo miró con reproche.

El suspiró pensando en su colección de videojuegos que jamás había permitido tomar a la castaña, tal vez quisiera algo tan banal como sus apuntes escolares. Fijó su mirada en la bolsa de papas tomando una y sujetándola entre sus labios. Neji la miró y súbitamente ella se acercó invadiendo su espacio personal.

Tenten reclamó como suyos aquellos labios que desde hace años estaban tentándola, mordió la mitad de la fritura que alcanzó para posteriormente saborear aquella carnosidad comprobando la suavidad que concluyó que poseían, un estremecimiento la envolvió al ser correspondida con movimientos rápidos y apasionados.

La calidez lo invadió, escuchó sus latidos en sus orejas y una punzada agradable expandirse por su pecho, sus extremidades tenía un leve cosquilleo que se intensificaba en la boca de su estómago. La castaña se alejó cortando el beso con una leve sonrisa adornada por un tono carmesí en las mejillas.

―Esa ha sido la mejor papa que he comido.

El Hyuga sonrió levemente al comprender las intenciones tras de aquella inocente apuesta.


End file.
